How We've Grown
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: "You stole my lunches, and threw apples at me. Sure sounds like the perfect camper to me." "I only did that because I had the world's hugest crush on you." She admitted. His face lit up, "Really? Because I had a crush on you!" "I wonder what would've happened it we'd known." Annabeth mused. Percabeth. One-shot. Complete.


At least the restaurant was nice, Annabeth thought to herself while sipping her wine. It would be even better if her blind date wasn't 20 minutes late and the waitress wasn't giving her pitiful looks and asking they're still coming. Annaebth didn't even know the guy, all she knew was it was one of Piper's old high school friends that just finished his run with the army. Just as she made the decision to leave and gathered her thing, a man slid into the seat across from her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, traffic was totally crazy!" The man smiled at her, a lopsided grin. His hair was an inky black, and looked as if he tried to run a comb through it and failed since it stuck up in places. His nose was a greek nose, slated. And jaw and cheekbones defined. The most remarkable part, was the brightness of his sea green eyes. They had a unique sparkle to them.

Wait.

She knew those eyes.

"Percy Jackson?" She spluttered out, not believing her eyes. Percy Jackson was the boy at her summer camp that teased her relentlessly and was her arch rival from age 12 to 14.

His smiled dropped and he furrowed his brows, "Do we, uh, know each other?"

"Yes. I'm Annabeth Chase, Olympus summer camp. I remember once you pushed me down the rock wall." She laughed lightly.

Percy's face was still confused, then lit up, "Oh my god!" He took a moment to laugh, "I thought I slept with you and never called you back! This is a much better."

She folded her napkin, "I see you're still a jackass."

"Come on." He rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know I am not a jackass."

"You slept with a girl and never called, in my book that makes you a jackass." She said, a smile reaching her lips, "Same as you were 10 years ago."

He mocked offense, "I wasn't _that_ bad 10 years ago."

"You dumped all my clothes into the lake, you spread rumors about me, and put bugs in my bunk." She glared at him.

He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, fine. Maybe I was that bad. But you weren't any better!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was a perfect camper."

"You stole my lunches, and threw apples at me. Sure sounds like the perfect camper to me." Percy gave her a look and it was Annabeth's turn to blush.

"I only did that because I had the world's hugest crush on you." She admitted.

His face lit up, "Really? Because I had a crush on you!"

This sent them into laughter, "I wonder what would've happened it we'd known." Annabeth mused.

The conversation flowed freely from there. They told each other stories and jokes, and Annabeth actually found herself enjoying Percy's company. Which was weird, because 14 year old Annabeth swore that the next summer she'd destroy him. But, her parents got divorced and her father moved her to San Francisco and away from Manhattan. Annabeth learned Percy had just finished his 7th year and last year in the army, he just moved back. He had been stationed in Washington state ever since he was 20 and only just moved back. He just got a job at the nearby high school teaching history. Slowly, the tables around them emptied out and a waitress was asking if they wanted their check. Annabeth only started pulling out her wallet when Percy hand the waitress his card.

"I can handle it." She protested.

Percy smiled at her, and her stomach fluttered, "I need to make up for the awful stuff I did as a adolescent."

"So do I."

"How about you treat me to another night of your sparkling company?" He winked.

She felt her face flush, "Percy Jackson, are you asking me out on a second date?

"Well, I didn't really ask you out the first time. We were just kinda thrown into this date." Percy laughed, "But is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go on another date with you. Happy?" She said with no bite.

"Very." He smirked.

Annabeth did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out, "Walk me back to my place? I walked here since I'm only a couple blocks away."

They slipped out into the cold fall night, the conversation following them. Annabeth started shivering, her sleeveless dress doing nothing to protect her from the breeze. Without a word, Percy slipped off his blazer, wrapping it around Annabeth's shoulders. She gave a weak protest, secretly enjoying having his coat. Not only to help with the cold, but it smelled nice. Old Spice and something only described as Percy. The usual 7 minutes walk back to her town home went by too fast for her liking. Annabeth pointed out her house, and then they stood there facing each other in silence for the first time that night. Percy glanced down at her lips, and murmured a "Screw it." before bringing his hands to her face and his lips on hers.

Annabeth made a surprised noise into his mouth, stunned by the sudden kiss. And just when she came to her senses, he pulled back, shame on his face.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I read into things too far, so uh-" Percy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Annabeth surged forward and kissed him. Their noses bumped, making her giggle.

Percy's hand found themselves around her waist, hers resting on his shoulders, "Third's time a charm?" He breathed, already leaning in.

They kissed and kissed, until Annabeth pulled back and whispered, "Come inside for coffee?"

This made Percy smirk, "Let me guess, there's no coffee?"

Annabeth kissed him deeply until they were both breathless, "Come in and find out." and stepped out of his arms and winked. Percy laughed and followed her inside.

 _Fin._


End file.
